Start of new jewel
by Cobaingirl2428
Summary: battle has won but now there is another problem and a new enemy
1. Chapter 1

sorry for spelling errors i do not have a beta yet and i will be working on the other storys soon i did not have a pc to type it up

chapter one

"talking"

'thought'

 _'whisper'_

"are you ready to make your wish Kagome?" said Inuyasha

"yes I am but before I make the wish I want you all to know that I love and care for all of you very much and Inuyasha you will always be my friend and nothing more " Kagome said

the jewel started to glow as she walked toward Sesshomaru disappearing leaning to his ear

 _'I will always love you lord Sesshomaru for you are a great leader and lord ' she whispered_

a bright light appeared and shot around Sesshomaru neck shielding his eye a crescent moon appeared around his neck in the form of a new jewel . then a heart beat appeared kikyo gasped

"she gave me a second chance I'm alive again" kikyo said

"what the hell just happened " Inuyasha asked

"it look's like Kagome became a new jewel and its around lord Sesshomaru neck? can you take it off" Sango asked

Sesshomaru tried to remove the necklace but it would not come off

" there is a spell upon the jewel I can not remove it " he said dropping it back in place

"I guess your its new protector " Sango said

Inuyasha had tears rolling down his face

"she's gone" Inuyasha said

"Sango my wind tunnel is gone and look its your brother " Miroku said

"she granted all of our wishes instead of her own " Sango said

"a true pure of heart wish " kikyo said

"there has to be a way to release her from the jewel" Inuyasha said

"i will be at the western palace when you find out any information " Sesshomaru said walking away


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"talking"

'thought'

"we should check with keade maybe she will know if there is a way to break it and free kagome" Inuyasha said

they packed up and headed to the village.

with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru arrived at the palace just before sunset . ignoring everyone he headed straight to his room stripping down he went into the hot spring wanting to cleanse his body of the vial half breed. once he was finish he went to his study and the servants came in with a plate of food for him.

"is there anything else i can get you mi lord" servant said

"nothing you are dismissed" Sesshomaru said reading over one of the scrolls

he continued till just after dark then stood and left the study heading for his bed in need of a good night sleep. one thing still on his mind why him

removing his outer robe he laid down in the bed hands behind his head letting his eye close a bright light startled him as kagome appeared and was sitting in his lap with eyes wide

"kagome remove yourself from this Sesshomaru immediately " he said

looking down she squealed and hurried off me only to stop short by a pink chain hooked to the necklace around his neck to her neck.

"im sorry lord Sesshomaru but it seems i cant move very far from you" kagome said

"so i can see how are you here right now i watched you get sucked into the jewal" sesshomaru said

"i can only be free from it at night once the moon has risen high in the sky and i will be gone by full sunrise" kagome said\

"why did you chose me " Sesshomaru asked

"i didn't chose you the kami did" kagome said

"then why did the kami chose me " Sesshomaru asked

a bright light flashed a there in front of them stood a pure white neko demon.

"hello lord Sesshomaru and kagome my name is miki i am of the kami they sent me to help explain things a little" she said


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"talking"

'thought'

"you want to know why we chose you" miki said

"yes" Sesshomaru said

"because only someone who can match her in power and strength or be stronger then her can hold her or she will destroy them" miki said

"how much power does she hold" Sesshomaru asked

"her powers are very strong enough to almost match your own she just is not trained on how to use it" miki said

"hn" Sesshomaru saqid

"not convenced i can show you but i will need to barrow her body for a bit." miki said

"proceed" Sesshomaru said

she vanished and kagome's body grew bright . her eyes a bright purple now

"there now she cant hear us but i have complete control of everything." she said holding out her hand

Sesshomaru took her hand and they appeared in a large clearing far from anyone she placed a kami made barrier

"now i can show you raise you yoaki as you need " miki said

she started to glow a bright pink purple slowly her holy powers rose as Sesshomaru eyes widened a bit letting his grow to meet hers it kept rising when she finally reached max he rose above her in power but only just

"this is her power if she learns how to use it" miki said letting the power disappear.

"she is indeed very strong" Sesshomaru said

"which comes to this she will be stuck with you until she mates with you or can become strong enough to break the spell now she will still have a jewel it would then just be around her neck." miki said quickly

"wait mates me " Sesshomaru said curiously

"yes you are her true mate " miki said


End file.
